Where I Belong
by Motherfunker
Summary: Set immediately following episode 12; Lucifer is arrested and feels abandoned by the only human he's ever truly cared about. When he goes missing its up to his friends to find him, but can Chloe get there before he makes a decision that'll change their lives forever? no romance, just close friendships, plenty of angst, possible character death later on. 2 shot, probably.
Authors Note: So this is the first piece of fan fiction I've written in a long time and its been a bit harder to write in places than I'd have liked, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of it so please bare with me. I would have liked a beta for this, as I say its been a while since I've written anything and it would have been nice to get someone else's opinion on this before I put it up, but I really wanted to post it before tonight's episode as it starts where episode 12 ends. As it is I've only written half of it, but it was getting a bit long so I figured I'd put it up as a two shot. I have a couple of endings floating around my head for this one, a horribly sad one and a not so sad one, plus a half formed happy one. I may write just one of them, I may write all three and put them all up, but we'll see. Anyway!

Warnings: probably slightly OOC Lucifer as its quite angsty and there's just a bit Lucifer WHUMP but I'm just that kind of a person so if you don't like it, don't read. Also one of the story endings I have is gonna have a character death in it, but that may not happen yet, so I'll just put it here in case.

...

Lucifer glanced at the gun in Chloe's hands before turning his full attention back to her face, though for once he couldn't read her like an open book. He spread his hands in exasperation, slightly confused and slightly affronted by the situation.

"You really think me capable of this?" He indicated the body behind Chloe, never taking his eyes off her. "The priest was pushing all the right buttons to piss me off, so maybe, at a push; but those kids? You really think I could do something like that?" He paused waiting for an answer, but all Chloe could do was open and shut her mouth like a fish drowning on air, and suddenly Lucifer's chest began to ache in a way he'd never felt before. He dropped his arms to his sides. "You do, don't you?"

Chloe shook her head minutely and slowly found her voice. "I... I don't know." But before Lucifer had a chance to even contemplate her answer one of the many cops that now filled Lux was lowering his weapon and approaching him cautiously.

"Put your hands behind your back sir." Lucifer turned to the voice behind him, seemingly only just now remembering the others in his club. He turned back to Chloe, who was once again almost frozen to the spot, by what emotions Lucifer still couldn't comprehend. He lowered his eyes to the floor and slowly pulled his arms together behind his back, a pair of rough, calloused hands scrapping against his skin as the handcuffs were placed rather forcefully on his wrists.

As he was pulled towards the stairs that lead out of Lux he managed one last look at Chloe, and in that moment all his barriers and masks were gone; there was no nonchalance, no over-enthusiasm, no carefully calculated expression, just the raw pain of betrayal and loss and confusion, and in that moment he looked broken. Chloe wanted to say something, to protest, to tell Lucifer that she didn't really think he could do this, but her brain was being stubbornly slow and Lucifer was already up the stairs and out the door before she managed a weak "Lucifer," her hand stretching out to where he'd been not moments before.

Nothing made sense at the moment. Lucifer could be an ass; he was rude and childish and reveled in rubbing people the wrong way sometimes, but a murderer? She'd seen him lose his temper, she'd seen him pin men twice his size to a wall by their throat, throw men through glass walls like they were weightless, she'd even witnessed people cower before him for reasons she couldn't quite work out, but she had never thought him capable of murder, not like this at least. If someone threatened Trixie she wouldn't hesitate to cause them a lot of bodily harm so she knew that people could have their reasons, but Lucifer had already told her that the murder of those kids was as sickening to him as it was to everyone else, and she could tell by his reaction to Dan's accusations of his involvement that he was being sincere.

She knew him, she knew what he was capable of, and she knew in her gut, and her heart, that he could never do something like this. But the evidence was overwhelming, and the more she thought about it the more she realised that as much as she'd got to know Lucifer over the past months, she actually had no idea who he really was. Lucifer Morningstar didn't exist before 5 years ago; meaning there were well over 20 years of the man's history she knew nothing about. Ignoring his stories about being The Devil, he'd insinuated that he'd done terrible things for his father in the past, and going by the scars on his back some pretty horrific things had been done to him too. His complete lack of understanding when it came to people's emotional reactions, basic instincts or children for that matter were a little strange, and slightly indicative of psychopathy, but she just put it down to his odd personality and possibly tragic past.

Her head was warring with her heart; facts vs. fiction, feelings vs. evidence, it was Palm Meadow all over again, only this time it was a lot closer to home and she had no idea what to do. Someone bumped into her shoulder as they passed, offering a quiet apology, and Chloe realised she was still stood near the bar, gun in hand, fresh body by her feet. She slowly holstered her gun and looked around her, taking in the fast movements of her colleagues as they went about setting up the crime scene. Everything felt so surreal, her brain just couldn't come to terms with the events that had just taken place. She needed to do... something. So she let the cop in her take over and slowly began to walk around the club, cataloguing evidence and assisting in any way possible, anything she could do to get her damned brain to start working again.

...

Lucifer had been taken straight to interrogation where two rather thuggish looking male cops asked him a string of questions in various different ways in an attempt to get him to confess, or at least acknowledge them, as he spent the entire time staring blankly at his still cuffed hands completely unresponsive. After an hour and a half of getting nowhere they'd escorted him to the holding cells and put him in one near the end, taking off the cuffs and locking the door behind him. As the sound of jangling keys receded he heard them say something about women not being aloud anywhere near him, but he wasn't really paying attention. He half stumbled half walked to the first object he saw and sat on it, and that's where he had been for the past 2 hours, unmoving and unresponsive to anyone who had come to talk to him, whether about his involvement in the recent murders or to ask if he wanted a drink.

He sat straight backed on the bed in his holding cell, his hands folded neatly in his lap. He was staring at a large stain on the floor that he didn't really see, his face an unusually blank mask, the only sign he was thinking anything at all was the almost wild look in his eyes as his mind raced over the events of the past few days. He couldn't seem to put them in any order, couldn't make sense of all the thoughts and memories that flashed across his vision: Chloe touching his arm gently and telling him not everyone was out to get him; the look on her face after she'd shot him; her pointing a gun at him as she accused him of murder; her telling him she was vulnerable around him and that that was alright; but mostly it was the foreign and wholly unwelcome feelings stirring within him that confused and frankly frightened him the most.

That strange hollow ache that he'd felt in his chest back at the club had only increased so that now it felt as though his lungs and heart were twisting and writhing as they were pulled into some unfathomably deep void that was far too large to exist in such a small place within him. He could feel his breaths becoming deeper and more erratic, his chest constricting and his throat closing. His eyes stung and prickled and when he rubbed at them his hands came away wet. It took him a moment before he realised he was crying, but as soon as he did he found he couldn't stop it, the incessant tears spilling down his cheeks and adding to the blood, dirt and liquor that already stained his once pristine Armani suit from his fight with Amenadiel that now seemed so very long ago.

Lucifer couldn't stop the bark of laughter that erupted from him at the sheer absurdity of it; The Devil was crying. And like the tears, once he started laughing he found it hard to stop. He doubled over on the bed, clutching at his stomach as that began to ache along with his chest. As his tears flowed through the fits of laughter Lucifer could do nothing to stop himself sliding onto the floor with a thump, his knees drawn to his chest and his arms still clinging to his stomach. But as the laughter died and the tears slowed and he got over the initial rush of yet another new human experience, he was left with the unbearable chasm still tearing him apart from the inside out. He choked on the last of his laughter and felt his eyes prickle once more.

He'd been abandoned, again. He'd come to LA so he could be his own man, so he could stop worrying about what he was and wasn't supposed to do. He drank, he had sex, he did drugs, he took fast drives and he didn't give a flying fuck what anybody thought about him. That was until one Detective Chloe Decker had walked into his life and been the first woman in history to turn down the Devil. At first Lucifer had been almost giddy with the novelty of being turned down, after all he had come here to experience new things, so he'd followed her around in an attempt to try and figure her out, find out what made her different from the others, but somewhere along the way his intrigue and fascination had changed into admiration and, dare he think it, friendship.

Or so he'd thought. He'd thought Chloe was different from other humans, that she didn't see him as the monster that everyone else seemed to. He had specifically not shown her the real him in his attempts to prove he was The Lucifer for the same reason, he didn't think he could stand it if she looked at him the way others had, the way that preacher had. He wasn't evil, he didn't want people to worship him and he certainly didn't want them killing innocent children in a bid to win his favour. He just wanted to be himself, to be judged for his actions here, now. He wanted to be accepted, and he thought he'd found that in the Detective, his partner in crime solving. But the look on her face when she'd found the preacher not 5 feet from where Lucifer had been casually sipping whisky was far from understanding; it was accusatory, confused, determined, but worst of all it was slightly fearful. Fearful of Lucifer, of what he had done and might do, and that is what kept pushing itself to the forefront of Lucifer's mind. Just the thought of hurting Chloe was abhorrent to him and he would gladly bring Hell to Earth to anyone who did, he already had, and the idea that she thought him capable of hurting her made the constricting void in his chest tighten and grow until it felt like it would consume him.

He brought his hands to his face, only vaguely surprised by the return of wet tracks on his cheeks, and buried his head in his knees. It wasn't supposed to be like this, he was supposed to be care free, out having fun and getting up to mischief, not locked in a police cell for the murder of children, abandoned by the only human to ever make him feel like he belonged. It wasn't fair. In fact it was beyond unfair, it was down right cruel. He hadn't wanted to develop feelings for a human, whatever feelings they were, because when he really thought about it he didn't know what he felt for Chloe, just that it was powerful and complicated and it devoured him when she was around.

"This is your doing." Lucifer's voice was hoarse as he rose his head and directed his diatribe to the Heavens. "You sent her here, you must have. She's not like the others, she isn't affected by me like

the other humans I've come across." Lucifer rose from his huddled position on the floor, and his anger rose with him. "I disobey you once and you're going to punish me for all eternity for it? I just want to be my own man, do what I want for a change. But no, you send her to mess me up. Throwing me out of Heaven and damning me to Hell for thousands of years clearly wasn't enough, lets fuck Lucifer up some more shall we? See how far we can push him before he cracks? Well congratulations, I'm pretty fucking close. Why can't you just leave me alone?" Lucifer all but shouted the end of his rebuke, now pacing his cell as he ran a hand through his increasingly messy hair.

"Always so melodramatic." Lucifer spun on his heels and directed his most malicious sneer at the angel standing just out of reach the other side of the bars. He'd changed into an immaculate grey suit and his large black wings stood proud against his back, but the bruises on his face matched Lucifer's, as did his expression until he truly took in the sight of his older brother. His clothes were dirty and blood stained in places, his hair stuck up at odd angles and despite the waves of hatred radiating off him he looked defeated. And if he wasn't seeing things, which he might well have been, it looked suspiciously like Lucifer had been crying.

"What?" It was more an aggressive demand that he leave him the fuck alone rather than a question. Lucifer wasn't in the mood to hear whatever Amenadiel had come to say and the longer he stayed the more he wanted to break out of his pathetic excuse for a prison and continue their earlier fight, preferably ending it with the angels quick and painful departure from this plane of existence.

Amenadiel had a sarcastic retort perched on the tip of his tongue, but the sight of his brother locked in a cage and looking so utterly broken made him bite it back and swallow uncertainly. "This was never my intention Lucifer." His brother released another howl of laughter sounding so close to madness that it set Amenadiel on edge and made his wings twitch with apprehension.

"I thought the whole point in your visits what exactly this? To show me how wrong I was for coming here, how stupid I was to leave the comfy little job that Father had set up for me? Make me weak and vulnerable and so pathetic that I disgust even myself and run back to Hell, where I belong!" Lucifer's voice had reached a crescendo and he looked deranged, hysterical and nothing like the once powerful Lord of Hell. Amenadiel was starting to wonder if maybe he'd pushed his brother just a bit too far. "I'm fed up of being a pawn in someone else's game! First it was Father making me dance like a puppet, now it's your psychotic policeman killing kids in my name, thinking that I would be pleased, _pleased_ with him taking the lives of innocent children! And then when that didn't work out he pins another murder on me. Well bravo brother," He stopped his pacing to give Amenadiel two loud, sarcastic claps, "I'm officially sick of the human experience. They're stupid and greedy and even when you think you've found one that's different, that understands you, they-" Lucifer stopped himself as the now familiar closing of the throat and prickling behind the eyes threatened to make him look even weaker than he already did. With his back to Amenadiel he took a deep, steadying breath and released it slowly, his shoulders sagging with the weight of a decision that he was beginning to realise had never been his to make. "Well, break out the champagne brother," He turned to face Amenadiel with a sad, resigned smile on his face, holding his arms out from his side as if to offer himself up. "You can finally go home."

Amenadiel looked at him dumbstruck, unsure whether to believe him or not. "You're going back to Hell?"

Lucifer's smile widened slightly, though somehow became even more disheartened, and he gave a defeated bow, his voice cracking slightly on his one worded answer; "Yes."

Amenadiel had been waiting for that reply since Lucifer had left Hell 5 years ago, but seeing the effect that that one word was having on his brother made him pause in his celebrations. "You're sure you want to go back?" Lucifer raised his head and regarded his brother's response with confusion and a little contempt.

"Want? No. But I don't have a lot of choice, do I? That's all too clear now." Lucifer seemed to lose himself in thought for a moment before turning that same dejected smile on his brother. "Don't worry, I won't require any assistance from you this time. It'll be done by the end of the day." There was such an air of finality to those words that Amenadiel only paused for a couple of seconds, his eyes scanning his brothers dishevelled appearance and desolate expression, before he gave a small nod and disappeared just as quickly as he'd appeared. It was only after leaving that the weight of Lucifer's words hit him. He no longer had his wings to fly back, and Malcolm had his Pentecostal coin. The only way for Lucifer to return back to Hell now would be if he died, and as much as he knew that Lucifer wouldn't really be dying, he'd never seen his brother look so utterly... human. And it worried him.

Slowly the smile slipped from Lucifer's face and his hand once again went to his chest, the dull ache now a gaping ravine that he was surprised hadn't ripped his chest open and dragged him kicking and screaming to Hell in a hail of blood and broken dreams. He had a time limit now, before the day was up he'd be back in his pit, back with the Demons and the damned, back where he belonged. His 5 years of freedom would be very quickly overshadowed by the familiar smell of burning flesh and brimstone, the sound of screams and crying. Chloe Decker would become nothing but an annoying splinter that once pricked his finger, all her charms and abilities to make him vulnerable a distant memory. If at all possible, the thought of never seeing Chloe again made the ache in his chest even more unbearable until he was rubbing so hard at his chest in an attempt to quash it he expected to hear cracking ribs.

"Lucifer?" His head spun to face the new voice and he was pleasantly surprised to see Dr. Martin standing in almost the exact spot Amenadiel had occupied mere moments before.

"Linda." He straightened up to his full height and managed to shoot her a patented Lucifer smile, but it had none of the energy and enthusiasm it normally held, and by the strained sadness in Linda's eyes she could tell it wasn't genuine and he found it slowly slipping from his face, his shoulders sagging slightly. "It's good to see you, even under the circumstances. I didn't think they were allowing me female visitors."

"I'm your psychiatrist, they could hardly turn me down." She took a step closer to the cell and sighed. "How are you feeling?" Lucifer let out a snort of laughter at her question, but as far as she could see he was taking this better than she'd expected. When he'd come to see her the night before, rambling about Chloe and vulnerability and how he'd been thrown off the case, he'd been beside himself. Although he looked far from a picture of health now, he at least seemed to be dealing with his inner turmoil a little better.

"How do you think? I've been betrayed by one of the few humans I thought I could trust, ditched by the person I thought I could count on for all eternity, and to top it off, arrested for three murders, only one of which I would have even considered doing because lets face it, he was really starting to piss me off." Lucifer had begun pacing again, subconsciously wrapping his arms around himself in what looked like an attempt to stop himself from simply falling apart.

"Probably not the best thing to admit to under the circumstances." She closed the gap between her and the cell and put an arm through the bars, gently catching Lucifer's bicep as he paced past her, stopping him and making him look at her, his eyes a war of emotions she couldn't begin to unravel. "I believe you when you say you didn't kill those people." She stared into his eyes as hard as she could, trying to convey her honesty without words, her hand still resting gently on his arm. "The police will get to the bottom of this. The real killer will be found and you'll be out of here solving crimes with Chloe again before you know it." Lucifer's eyes dropped to the floor and he shook his head.

"As Chloe was the one who arrested me and now thinks me a murderer, I don't think that's an option." Another slow, sombre smile crossed Lucifer's lips and for a moment the thousands of years of hurt and loneliness he'd always been harbouring, hiding behind a mask of righteous judgement or playful childishness, shone in his eyes and Linda could almost feel the endless void within him and it took all her years of practised composure not to flinch away from the empty darkness that seemed to be engulfing her most confusing of patients.

"Anyway, there's no going back now I'm afraid. Even if this was to all blow over somehow, I've come to realise some things about myself, about my place in the world." Linda nodded encouragingly, glad that he'd managed to start sorting through his feelings, though there was a niggling sensation that something was amiss that she couldn't shake. "I realise I should never have come to LA, so when I leave here I'll be going back to where I came from, where I belong." His voice was filled with sorrow and regret, his shoulders slumped, his arms still wrapped tightly around his middle, his entire posture was that of a man broken.

"Why? I thought going back to your old life was out of the question? You don't have to go back if you don't want to. I know you feel betrayed at the moment, but give it some time, Chloe's a smart girl, she'll figure it out, this doesn't have to be the end of your life here." Lucifer smiled knowingly at her, finally unwrapping an arm from around himself and reaching through the bars to cup her cheek.

"Oh Linda, I wish you were right." He gently pulled her face towards the cell and reached his forwards, placing a soft kiss to her forehead between the bars. "Thank you, for everything you've done for me. I'm going to miss your insight and advice."

"Whatever you chose to do Lucifer, this doesn't have to be goodbye, I'm always a phone call away if you need me." Lucifer shook his head, his false smile finally fading completely.

"Not where I'm going." Linda's eyebrows furrowed, that feeling of wrongness pulling at her again, but before she could question him more about it the sound of approaching footsteps caused her to look away from him, just for a second, but by the time she turned back Lucifer had pulled away from her and was once again standing alone in the middle of his cell, his back to her and his arms grasped around his middle once more, leaving her outstretched arm hanging limply against the bars.

"Dr. Martin?" The cop, whose name she didn't know, addressed her, casting strange glances at her expression and Lucifer's back. She pulled her arm back to her side and turned to him to let him know she was listening. "Detective Espinoza would like to speak with you."

"I'm still talking to my client, it'll have to wait." She wanted to get back to Lucifer before he shut her out completely.

"He said it was urgent and I had to get you right away." Linda sighed deeply, wanting nothing more than to stay where she was and find out exactly what Lucifer meant by 'not where I'm going', but she didn't have much choice in the matter, it took a lot of persuasion and calling in some big favours to get her to see Lucifer while the investigation was still so fresh and she didn't want to risk being thrown out entirely. She smiled and nodded to let the officer know she was coming before turning back to Lucifer's cell. He had turned to face them now, regarding her with a strange sorrowful, almost longing look on his face, though for once there was nothing carnal or sexual about it.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." Lucifer nodded, that sorrowful smile back on his lips.

"Goodbye, Linda." As she followed the cop out of the cell block she couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong with Lucifer and she worried what he might do to himself, but locked in a cell as he was she figured she had a little time to think on it.

She finally found herself being led into a smallish room that had a couple of chairs in front of about a dozen monitors, all showing various parts of the precinct. One of the chairs was empty, the other housed a man with his back to her, he had dark hair and tense shoulders and when she was standing just inches behind him he finally turned towards her, his complexion showed he was Mexican in origin and his expression was a mixture of confusion, accusation, uneasiness and a few others she couldn't place. Though one look at the monitors told her these emotions weren't directed at her, but rather at the slightly pixilated man on one of the screens before him. He was waving his arms wildly, pacing up and down a small cell, but before she had a chance to watch him further the detective turned and pressed a button on the dash, pausing the video. Linda stepped back to allow him room to stand up and he offered his hand to her with a tight smile on his face.

"Thanks for coming up, I take it you're Dr. Martin?" Linda took his hand and shook it firmly as Dan gave a nod to the cop that had shown her in. He left the room with a nod of his own, closing the door behind him.

"That's right, and you must be Detective Espinoza."

"Yeah. Please, take a seat." He motioned to the seat next to him as he returned to his own. Linda obliged, undoing the button on her jacket so she'd be able to lean closer to the monitors when he eventually showed her what she was obviously here to see. "I know Lucifer's been a client of yours for a number of months now, that's one of the reasons you've been allowed to see him. We also wanted to get you down here to ask you a few questions." Before Dan could continue Linda raised a hand to stop him.

"You know I won't discuss my clients without a warrant, and I have yet to receive one detective." She knew she was being unjustifiably defensive of Lucifer, but she couldn't help it. He had always intrigued her, his was a difficult mind to work out, especially his uncanny ability to make you feel... certain urges. She'd seen him punch a hole through a wall, she'd seen him almost manic with euphoria and she'd listened to an unwavering tale of how he was the devil making her job so difficult sometimes she had no idea what she was doing. But she had never seen Lucifer so subdued or so thoroughly beaten as he did locked in that cell, and it made her feel protective of him in a way she'd never felt about anyone.

"I know that, and we're working on it, but until then there's something I wanted to show you. I don't know what he talks to you about and frankly, I don't think I wanna know, but I don't think you realise just how crazy this guy is."

"It's my job to know how _crazy_ my client is detective. Lucifer Morningstar is many things, but _crazy_ isn't one of them." She knew Lucifer's almost obsessive insistence that he was The Devil was just a persona he had chosen to use to hide from whatever clearly traumatising events happened in his past that he would rather forget. He was slowly opening up to her and she had every hope that eventually, after building enough trust with her, he would start to open up about his past and his family, his real family, and they could begin to heal some wounds so that he could start building decent, lasting relationships.

"Hey, I'm not judging your abilities as a psychiatrist, its Lucifer's ability to make women think whatever he wants them to think that I'm worried about. And before you decide whether or not Lucifer's crazy, you might wanna see what he gets up to when he thinks no ones watching." Linda's brow furrowed, her interest piqued, and Dan turned to the monitor in front of him and pressed another button on the console. The video skipped and now showed the man, Lucifer she realised, sitting motionlessly on a bed, his hands folded in his lap, the only indication the video was playing at all was the time stamp in the corner showing that the footage was a few hours old. The image was too blurry for her to see his face clearly but he looked reasonably calm.

"It goes on like this for a while." Dan pushed another button and the time stamp sped up, the minutes eventually giving way to hours, Lucifer's only movement the occasional involuntary sway of his body. When over 2 hours had passed he pressed another button and time resumed as normal. Another handful of seconds passed and Lucifer finally moved. He brought his hands to his face and then pulled them away, staring at them like they were the most fascinating thing in the world. Although there was no sound to the video, Lucifer's mouth opened in what was clearly a laugh and as he moved his head Linda could see the reflection of tears on his cheeks and it broke her heart.

She watched on as Lucifer continued in his hysterics, collapsing onto the floor before finally curling into himself and resting his head on his knees. She felt like she was intruding on something very intimate and part of her wanted to look away, knowing that Lucifer would hate to have anyone see him so weak. He stayed sitting on the floor for several long minutes before raising his head and looking at the ceiling. His mouth began to move and she soon realised he was talking; so not looking at the ceiling then, talking to the Heavens, as she'd seen him do before. Although now he was on his feet and shouting, his arms waving frantically and he was pacing his cell.

After another minute of this, in which he seemed to get himself into more and more of a state, his head snapped round and he seemed to be looking at something standing roughly where Linda had been. His face was stony and radiated a hatred she'd not seen him show before, though what it was directed at she didn't know. Again his lips moved and she wished there was sound, or at least a better picture so she could try to read his lips a little. Without warning Lucifer once again threw his head back in laughter and Linda realised that maybe he was more unstable than she'd realised. He began talking again as he stalked the room, getting more and more enraged as he did, his eyes wide and expression viscous and almost snarling were it not for the manic smile that tugged at his lips, altogether making him look almost inhuman. He turned back to the cell door and clapped his hands in a mock applause, the anger in his face drained until it looked like he choked on his sentence, tears prickling in his eyes, and turned away from the camera and the door.

Dan took this chance to look away from the screen to send Linda a look that said 'are you still so sure he's not crazy?' She was worried by how quickly his moods were changing, but most of all by the fact that he seemed to be talking to someone who was nowhere to be seen on the camera, he was obviously having some sort of breakdown. Dan's eyes were quickly drawn to movement and he looked towards the door. Chloe was standing in the doorway, one hand on the handle as if to shut it behind her, the other hanging limply at her side. Her eyes were glued to the monitor as she watched Lucifer unravel in front of her. Dan made a move to pause the video but Chloe stepped fully into the room, her eyes never leaving Lucifer's image, and whispered a simple "don't", urging him to let the video play out. He turned his attention back to the screen with the other two women.

Lucifer's shoulders slumped and he shook his head slightly before turning round, a sorrowful smile on his face, and lifted his hands out to his side as if in surrender. A few second later he took a resigned bow. He continued talking for a while, that mournful smile still on his face, before he finally became silent, his hand reaching up to his chest and rubbing circles on it as if it hurt him. Just then Linda could be seen walking into shot and standing where Lucifer had been aiming his rant, though the man was oblivious to her arrival. Dan stopped the video and turned to face Linda, and while he looked a little triumphant that the video proved him right, he had the decency to look contrite.

"Look, I know you like Lucifer, a lot of people do," He shot a knowing glance at Chloe, "but he is clearly unhinged. He was found sipping scotch 6 feet from a dead preacher who had only a short while before been seen getting into a fight with him. He's prone to violent outbursts and he has no regard for consequences." He paused to let his words soak in because as much as they didn't want to admit it, both Linda and Chloe knew he was right. "I know you want to help him, to protect him, but people have died and Lucifer is involved, maybe even responsible, which is why I need you to talk to me. Has he ever said anything to make you think he's hurt people, or intends to hurt people? Has he ever mentioned the occult, or making sacrifices-" Chloe cut him off before Linda got a chance.

"Lucifer didn't kill those kids Dan. You saw how he reacted to seeing them, he was appalled." Chloe crossed her arms defensively, daring Dan to accuse Lucifer again.

"Yes he was, and he's never reacted to a dead body like that before. He took it personally, like he knew that they were being killed for him, that they were messages for him. He knows more than he's letting on." Again Chloe had no retort because Dan was right, Lucifer knew something and was being stubbornly close mouthed about it. "We don't know anything about this guy from before 5 years ago. For all we know he was in some kind of cult and managed to get away and change his name, but a guy with an ego as big as his isn't hard to find, so maybe someone from his past did just that and now they're trying to send him a message; these cults don't tend to take kindly to people leaving." Linda's face pinched in concentration, thinking back to her brief conversation with Lucifer in the cells, that same nagging sensation that something was terribly wrong making itself known again.

"What is it?" Chloe had turned to Linda; she knew that look, like something important was slipping into place as more facts came out. At first Linda shook her head and tried to brush it off, but she couldn't get the image of Lucifer's despondent smile out of her head, his final few words playing over and over in her mind. She looked at Chloe, the two women sharing a look that said more than words could about their feelings towards the mysterious club owner. Linda shook her head and sighed.

"Lucifer has a lot of issues, especially when it comes to his past. I believe him when he says he didn't kill those people, any of them, but he is hiding something." She went silent again, trying to arrange the thoughts in her head into something she could convey to the detectives without telling them too much about their sessions together.

"Please," Chloe's voice made Linda look up, her face was full of concern and apprehension. "I don't think he did it either, but someone is doing this for him, and if he's told you something that will help us to help him then I'm begging you, please talk to us." Linda took another deep breath and signed; the confidentiality of her clients was very important to her, but so was Lucifer's well-being, and whilst she could see that Detective Espinoza harboured some ill feelings towards him, Detective Decker clearly wanted what was best for her friend, she wanted to help clear his name and help him, so she made her decision.

"I think that you're probably right about Lucifer being in some sort of cult or sect before taking on the persona of The Devil. His personality, his knowledge and understanding of the oldest versions of the bible, and his lack of understanding when it come to a lot of social situations makes me think he grew up in a very close knit community, one where there wasn't a lot, if any, outside contact, and where a lot of his decisions were made for him. I think that him taking on the persona of The Devil was his way of coping with what's happened to him in the past, something which to him at least, was of biblical proportions. Until now he has tried very hard to distance himself from his past, adamant that he's not that person any more, and he has made some amazing leaps in his personal development since first coming to see me." Linda turned her eyes back to the monitor; Lucifer was paused with his hand over his heart, his expression so completely defeated she didn't know how she'd missed it on her walk in.

"But?" Chloe encouraged, her eyes pleading that Linda continue.

"But he's been having a very hard time with this case. Right from the start this case was made about him; from you insisting he help you with it to his name being written all over the crime scenes, and the fact that children were being murdered _for_ him disturbs him greatly." Linda turned a critical eye on Chloe, debating how much she needed to tell her to make them understand what she was trying to say. "What makes it all the harder are his... feelings... towards you." Dan turned an accusatory glare on Chloe while she stared at Linda blankly for a moment, her mouth slightly agape.

"Come again?" Linda sighed, sometimes people could be so oblivious.

"Lucifer considers you one of his closest friends, you make him vulnerable on a level I don't think he's ever felt with another person, and it terrifies him." A look of understanding crossed Chloe's face as Lucifer's actions over the past few weeks began to make sense; it wasn't her telling him about her vulnerability that had made him distance himself from her, it was his realisation that he was vulnerable around her, and suddenly it all made so much more sense. "A lot of people see him as a bad guy, another reason I think for him choosing the name Lucifer, and most of the time he doesn't care what other people think of him. But you're different, he has always looked to you for approval. For some reason you make him challenge his long standing view of himself, of the world around him, and until now its worked wonders for him." It was Chloe's turn to sigh, her shoulders sagging as she realised the effect her latest actions may have had on her friend.

"Now he thinks that the only person he's ever had a real connection with here believes he's killed someone; he feels abandoned, and its making him make rash decisions." Linda stopped, again unsure of how much she wanted to tell them.

"What rash decisions?" Chloe was getting worried now, by the look of Lucifer on the monitors he wasn't in a good place; at best he was going through being accused of murder alone because he'd been abandoned by his only true friend, at worst he was having a complete psychotic break and was planning on doing something very stupid.

At that moment there was a knock at the door and the cop who had escorted Linda in poked his head through the open doorway. "Yeah, what is it? We're kinda in the middle of something." Dan's voice was clipped, he'd stayed quiet until now, not wanting to interrupt as Linda had finally started to talk, but his patience was wearing thin and he wanted to know what Lucifer had planned.

"Sorry detective, but the Captain says if you're gonna move Lucifer, you've gotta let her know first." Dan shook his head and raised his hands in exasperation; this was hardly worth barging in for.

"Ok." He made to turn back to Linda but the other man didn't move, he just looked expectant.

"So where is he then?" All heads now turned to the man in the doorway and he couldn't help but feel a little intimidated.

"What do you mean where is he? He's in the cell block, where you left him when you got Dr. Martin." Dan's voice was almost venomous and the other guy visually swallowed, the three sets of eyes staring accusingly at him were making him feel guilty, even though he'd done nothing wrong. "Right?" Unable to answer, his voice caught somewhere in his throat, the cop just shook his head.

Dan spun back round to the monitors and pressed another button. The screen flashed again, the time stamp changing to match the clock above them on the wall, and Lucifer and Linda disappeared. Dan pressed another button and the time stamp changed to two minutes before then, but still the cell was empty. Dan pressed it again, and again, until it had been twelve minutes before then and Lucifer appeared in the middle of his cell. Dan pressed another button and the video began to play. Lucifer had his hands in his pockets and was pacing his cell slowly. After another two circuits he stopped in front of the cell door, paused for a brief second, and then put his hand on it and pushed. To everyone's amazement the door swung open and Lucifer walked out, turning to follow the same route as Linda had just a few minutes earlier.

"What the Hell." Dan pressed some more buttons and the video rewound; Lucifer walked back into his cell and began pacing around it backwards. He stopped after a few rounds and stood in the middle of the room, removing his hands from his pockets and running them through his hair. He walked over to the bars and turned to face them, and after another couple of seconds Linda and her escort moon walked into view. Dan turned to face Linda with accusation in his eyes. "What did you do?"

"Excuse me?" She looked from Dan to Chloe, and though Chloe didn't look as angry as Dan she did look very suspicious. "Are you accusing me of helping Lucifer escape?" Dan raised his eyebrows as if to say 'well did you?'. "How? How would I go about doing that? You can watch the video yourself, I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, I think I will. I knew it was a bad idea letting you in there with him."

"Look," Chloe interrupted putting a placating hand on Dan's shoulder before things could get more heated. "We can worry about how later, right now I'm more worried about where he's gone and what he has planned." She turned back to Linda, her hand still resting on Dan. "What did you mean when you said Lucifer was making rash decisions?" Linda gave her heaviest sigh yet, her eyes drawn back to the monitors and Lucifer's pixilated face.

"He said that even if the real killer was found he was going to leave LA, go back to wherever he lived before coming here." Chloe almost gasped, the thought of Lucifer leaving caused a pit to form in her stomach. "And from the little things he's told me over the months, I'm pretty sure that what ever place he came from made him do some pretty unsavoury things that he'd rather not go back to."

"Oh my God." Chloe covered her eyes with her hand, her thoughts going to all the little comments Lucifer had made to her about how he used to punish people, the scars on his back, how adamant he had been about never going back, about how he'd changed. Everything he'd worked so hard to get away from, and in one single moment Chloe had managed to tear down all that work so that Lucifer felt he had no choice but to return to the life he so obviously hated. "What have I done?"

"Hey," Dan stood and placed a hand on her arm, squeezing it encouragingly. "This isn't your fault. Lucifer's big enough and stubborn enough to make his own decisions, ok?" He squeezed her arm again and waited until he received a small, unconvincing nod before continuing. "Now, I need you to to think, hard, about anywhere that Lucifer might go; I'm going to put out an APB and tell the captain what's happened, and hopefully she won't kill me." Dan squeezed her arm one last time before leaving the room.

Chloe turned to Linda who had her hand on her chin and was thinking hard. "Any ideas?" Linda looked at her and shrugged.

"Apart from Lux, his apartment above it and my office, I don't know of Lucifer going anywhere with any regularity." Chloe shook her head.

"Me neither." She brought a hand to her lips and tapped them thinking, her other hand resting on her hip. After another few seconds of nothing Chloe let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head. "I'm going to Lux; he probably won't be there but I don't have anything else. Head back to your office, just in case he stops by, and if you think of anything then you know how to reach me."

"Detective?" Chloe stopped, her hand on the handle and her foot halfway out the door, and turned to Linda. "I'm really worried about Lucifer, you didn't hear him, he sounded so... lost." They shared a look, both women knowing exactly what the other was feeling. "Please find him." Chloe nodded, her expression determined.

"I will."

...

So! That's chapter one. Let me know what you think, all constructive criticism welcome. If anyone fancies being beta for the next chapter please let me know, hopefully it'll be done by the end of the week. Kinda wanted to finish it before watching episode 13 so I might have to hold off on watching it, but at the same time, AH! Final episode! What do I do! :/


End file.
